Rage Quit
by Origamilemur
Summary: In the end Inumuta wished that he'd just gotten on with his work.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting around and I had this idea that I found really funny so I hope you enjoy it too!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Kill la Kill or Dark Souls universes.

 **Rage Quit**

Information and Strategy Chairman Houka Inumuta was known to all that worked with him to be an efficient and conscientious individual. Inumuta was aware that Honnoji Academy was at a vital stage with its rebellion against Ragyo Kiryuin, what with the Grand Cultural and Sports Festival just around the corner. Yet despite all of this pressure to make sure that everything was amply prepared, he found found himself somewhat _unfocused._

There was a lot that Inumuta was expected to do for the festival, too much really. He had to make sure the other Elites were performing their duties correctly, see to it that Iori and the rest of the Sewing Club were going to get the uniforms ready on time and on top of that ensure that catering was sorted, finances were in check and all the other small details that he didn't care to think about. And just to make things even more tedious, he had to monitor Ryuko, Mako and the Nudist Beach fools.

Despite knowing that goofing off wasn't going to make his list of jobs any smaller, Inumuta still couldn't resist swivelling his desk chair so that he no longer faced his laptop but instead the various furnishings of the student council room. Usually Jakuzure would be sprawled out on one of the love seats, finding anything and everything to bicker with Sanageyama about whilst Gamagori would fruitlessly scold them for it. But at the moment it was silent other than the whirring of Inumuta's laptop.

He hummed, wondering if anyone would notice if he just took a small break. The other day he'd purchased a new game to play on his laptop and hadn't tried it out, after all it couldn't hurt just to have a little go for half an hour or so he reasoned. He was only human, humans needed breaks. _Just half an hour will be fine and I'll get back to work..._

Two hours later Inumuta was starting to lose it. He was progressing through all the stages of his frustration. The first couple of times his character died, he'd mutter under his breath or figure he'd just get it right the next time. But after that, all reasoning and patience had been completely lost.

YOU DIED.

'I KNOW I DIED! DO YOU HAVE TO TELL ME THAT _EVERY. SODDING. TIME!_ ' He roared at the screen accentuating every word with his fist impacting the desk loudly. He was breathing heavily and wondering if he should just stop and calm down until he watched with despair as his character sailed off the side of the wall, fading to black and the words coming into view...

YOU DIED.

…

He sighed, but he _would_ reignite the first flame and undo the undead curse! But to do that he had to escape the Undead Asylum. With a new found determination, Inumuta guided his character halfway up the st-'Hang on wasn't there a-yup there it is.'

YOU DIED.

Houka couldn't even be bothered to respond this time and resumed his plight to play the game. He gasped in surprise when he found his character standing in front of the white light. He whooped but knew that it was not over yet. He had to beat the first boss of the game, the Asylum Demon.

Now, Inumuta had seen this done on a let's play video, so he understood the little knack to beating the boss. The person on the let's play had shown it to be fairly simple. He also knew that he could knock a load of it's health down by doing a jump and stab move by jumping off the ledge. _Ok, let's do this..._

The boss battle had begun and Inumuta was actually doing pretty well, he'd gotten the demon's health down pretty far, however he was also starting to take some serious damage. But after a couple of minutes of careful playing, he'd gotten his foe's bar down and all he needed was one more hit.

'Yes, yes, yes. Come on, I'm gonna do it. I'M GONNA DO IT. DIE. DIE .DIE'

YOU DIED.

…

…

The laptop ended up on the floor, as did the mouse and everything else on the desk for that matter, all the while Inumuta was shouting words that he didn't even know existed in his vocabulary and flailing and kicking and punching anything he could reach from his chair. Behind him, standing just by the door, mouths agape, Iori, Gamagori, Jakuzure and Sanageyama backed out the room slowly.

THE END.

If you were wondering, the game Inumuta was playing is Dark Souls xD it's a very annoying game lol

Please feel free to leave a review :D

Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of Rage Quit!

I wasn't expecting to do this but I came up with this idea and I couldn't resist xD I think this will actually be the last chapter for it but who knows, I might come up with more xD

Thank you to those who reviewed and favourited this, it made made me happy to see that people liked what I'd written :)

The last thing I need to do is disclaim this because I think I totally forgot to in the first chapter so I'll edit that right away .

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or place names or the not named but heavily hinted at game used in this story. The only thing belonging to me is the scenario.

Please enjoy chapter 2 of Rage Quit ^^

xOxOxOxOx

Inumuta sighed. He'd been forced to take a break from his post in the Naked Sol. Mikisugi had said how he was _'overworking'_ himself and how he'd _'probably not slept in days'_. Inumuta frowned slightly in frustration. It was true that he hadn't slept or taken any major breaks other than to eat and use the bathroom in the last week but that's because there was no time for it. The defeat of Ragyo Kiryuin was almost in reach (which was much closer than the defeat of the Asylum Demon at this point) meaning there was absolutely no time for slaking off.

Anyhow, there was no point in brooding over it, Mikisugi had said that Inumuta was banned from working until 9:00am the following morning and it was currently 18:34pm. Inumuta had no choice but to resign himself to his 'punishment' for working too hard.

Currently he was sitting alone in the sleeping quarters which he shared with Iori, Sanageyama and Gamagori although none of them were there at the moment. Unlike him, _they_ had not been banned from performing their duties.

He reached into his bag and pulled out his personal laptop. Thankfully Mikisugi was either not aware or had forgotten that he had it with him. He patted its lid apologetically, cringing at the scratch on it. Inumuta prided himself in keeping his precious tech safe and that scratch was like a single late on a spotless permanent record.

Inumuta shifted the laptop on to his lap and got comfortable on his bunk bed. Since he had been forced to take a break he might as well take the opportunity to relax. After all there won't be much time for resting soon so he should relax while he still could. He opened his laptop and switched it on. Once he was on his desktop he wondered what he should do. He sort of felt like playing a game.

Once he'd opened his games library up he began to browse. He didn't want to play anything too intense or rage inducing (he was a little worried about playing something like that again, even if it had provided some interesting data on himself) but something easy and fairly slow. It was then that his eyes rested on one title.

He blushed slightly. It was shameful and outright embarrassing that he had this on his laptop. He'd never admit to owning it even though he enjoyed it perhaps a littlemore than he ought to. He sighed because thinking about it had put him in the mood for it even though this definitely _wasn't_ the appropriate time or place for it. But then again, the others weren't going to be back for a while. _I've got time before they get back here. A few hours or so, that's more than enough._

His face was burning, this game was, what one might say, _seriously not safe for work._ It was one of _those_ kind of games that are fine when you _know_ you're alone however, the others could walk in at any moment. But Inumuta clicked on it anyway. He suppressed a small shudder when he saw the menu screen and blushed even harder. He clicked on the play button and the slightly too familiar scene of a teenage boy's bedroom appeared with a text box at the bottom. Inumuta relaxed and let the story unfold in front of him...

xOxOxOxOx

'Hey look at that, first time he's slept in days.'

'Yes, at least we can tell Mikisugi that he's finally getting some rest.'

'Heh, I'm surprised he hasn't harped on at you about that, I mean you hardly ever leave the lab.'

'I go to bed late and wake up early, hence why you never see me, whereas Inumuta just stays up for days on end.'

'Don't wake him you two, he's earned this right to rest.'

Sanageyama, Iori and Gamagori had all entered their shared quarters and seen Inumuta sleeping like a rock on his bunk. The only light in the room was the light seeping in from the hallway, the soft evening sunlight through the window and the glow from Inumuta's laptop, still dutifully sitting on his lap.

Iori frowned when he noticed the laptop was on. 'For goodness sake, I hope he wasn't sneaking in some work, he's _meant_ to be relaxing.' He huffed. 'I suppose I better make sure everything's saved and then turn it off.'

Iori moved further into the room, heading to the bottom bunk next to the window where Inumuta was sleeping. Sanageyama clambered onto his top bunk and Gamagori sat on the bottom.

As Iori set the laptop down the desk, he noticed what was on the screen. He flushed a red that would have shamed a tomato. He started looking around trying to focus on anything in the room that wasn't the laptop screen.

Of course Iori's flustering wasn't unnoticed by the other two boys and Sanageyama hopped down from his bed and tried to walk over to the offending laptop but Iori was stood in front of it and leaned back so Sanageyama couldn't just see over the top of him.

'Dude, come on. Let me see what's so bad, I can sense your embarrassment.' Sanageyama hissed, being mindful not to wake Inumuta, though he hadn't so much as twitched since they'd entered the room.

'No, it wouldn't be fair on Inumuta, it's- it would be embarrassing for him.'

'I want to see.'

'You really don't.'

'Well if you let me see, then I could tell if I regretted it or not!'

'You definitely wou-' Sanageyama decided to sweep Iori aside with his arm and naturally Iori was cast aside with without being able stall the swordsman for a nano second. _Stupid, weak body..._

'See there we are Iori, now I can see what's so bad. Let's have a look.' Sanageyama hunched over to get a closer look at the screen. 'Oh.'

'I told you it's bad.' Mumbled Iori through his fingers.

'No, I mean I can't see the screen.'

'Huh?'

'Apparently my Shinganstsu doesn't work on screens.' He looked over pointedly at Iori.

'That's not _my_ fault, now is it?' Iori really just wanted to get to bed and wake up in the morning and pretend that he'd never seen _that._

Sanageyama huffed and turned back to the screen. 'So, you gonna tell me what's on that thing or what?'

'Absolutely not!'

Gamagori who had so far remained silent up until now turned towards Sanageyama to interject. 'Sanageyama it's not right to invade Inumuta's privacy, leave it alone.'

'Fine, fine I'll drop it for now, but tomorrow you are _so_ telling me what was on that screen, Iori.' The blind man was answered with a whimper from the tailor.

The monkey moved back to the ladder to live up to his nickname and get to bed but almost lost his grip when Gamagori launched himself from the lower bunk.

''The hell Gama?! I almost fell off!'

Now that Sanageyama and Iori had moved away from the laptop, Gamagori had a _very_ clear view of what Iori had been so desperately trying to hide on behalf of his friend. He started marching towards the laptop. This time Iori made no attempt to get in the way. He was no match for Sanageyama so what chance was there to stop Gamagori?

'How could Inumuta look at something so... _deviant?_ ' Gamagori's face was starting to match that of Iori's. 'Why does this woman have fox ears and a tail? Is this some kind of porn?' Gamagori waited for an answer from Iori who looked too mortified to speak. He looked back at the screen and noticed the text box. His jaw dropped, _is_ _ **this**_ _why Inumuta hates people touching his laptop because he's hiding things like_ _ **that**_ _?_

Iori sighed, he felt like if he showed that he knew what was on Inumuta's laptop then that would make _him_ look bad, but then again Gamagori looked just as embarrassed at finding this out about the dog as he was. _Is this why he's the dog? Hmm..._ Iori shook his head and walked over to Gamagori.

'I think that's what is known as a Kitsune girl... I think this is a dating sim...'

'What's a dating si-' Gamagori was cut off by Sanageyama snorting.

'A _half naked fox girl?_ Oh man, this is gonna make for some awesome blackmail material!' He started chuckling.

'Shut up! You're going to wake Inumuta!' Iori hissed, getting more and more worried about his friend waking up in the middle of this.

'Eh whatever, he's like a log, he hasn't even moved since we got here. Even so, maybe it is better if we get to sleep now. Aw man, a half naked fox chick, that's brilliant!'

Iori exited the game, after discovering to his horror that he had to endure the rest of the event scene before being allowed to access the menu, and shut down the laptop.

He sighed in relief and put his hands up to his face. Shaking his head he said 'Inumuta's a good friend of mine and all, but I don't think I can look at him in the same way anymore..'

Gamagori hummed and he and Iori got into their respective bunks and went to sleep.

xOxOxOxOx

The following morning Inumuta was sitting in the breakfast hall on his own. The others had told him to go ahead of them. He tried to talk to them but every time he did they would avoid his eyes, except for Sanageyama who looked and spoke like he was trying and slightly failing to hold in his laughter.

He stared at his cereal wondering if he'd done something to upset them. He wasn't great at socialising but he was pretty sure he hadn't said anything that could be construed as offensive. He continued to sit and stare when he heard the chair in front of him move as someone made to sit down.

'Hey Doggie. Guess your allowed out your room now, huh?'

Inumuta looked up to see Jakuzure sitting there with some toast in her hand. 'Hmm? Oh, yeah. Yeah I guess.'

'What's up? You seem kinda distant.'

'Have you spoken to the others yet?'

Jakuzure looked at him, she was about to make fun of him about what they'd told her about the game, but he genuinely looked like he was upset about it. For once, just this once, Jakuzure decided that rather than torment the nerd, she'd help him in some way.

'Yeah..Uh, listen Doggie. Next time you use your laptop, maybe turn it off _before_ you fall asleep.'

THE END

xOxOxOxOx

Thanks for reading :) I hope you enjoyed this!

As ever, please feel free to leave a review, I really appreciate it!

See ya next time!


End file.
